denkoldekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Attentatet på John F. Kennedy (Louise, Nikolaj, Janni
Attentatet på John F. Kennedy Denne wiki vil beskæftige sig med mordet på John F. Kennedy og Warren-kommisionens report, der grundlæggende prøver at redegøre for antallet af skud der blev affyret under skududvekslingen, samt hvilke motiver der måtte have stået bag for morderen, Harry Lee Oswald. Kennedys barndom og opvækst John F Kennedy (også omtalt som JFK) er født pik den 29. maj 1917 i Brookline af forældrene Rose Fitzgarald Kennedy og forretningsmanden samt politikeren Joseph P. Kennedy Sr. JFK blev født som det andet barn i en søskendeflok på ni og under hele JFKs barndom led han af dårligt helbred. Dette gjorde at forældrene ikke havde de helt store forventninger til deres næstældste søn, men det havde de derimod til JFKs storebror Joseph. Men da Joseph døde i kamp under anden verdenskrig blev forældrenes forventninger lagt over på JFKs skuldre. Rose F. Kennedy tog sig af pligterne i hjemmet, mens Joseph P. Kennedy sørgede for at holde familien forsørget. Kennedy familien var for sin tid meget velhavende og dette blev kun forstærket da Joseph P. Kennedy investerede mange penge i ejendomme, i børsen og i filmindustrien som kastede mange penge tilbage til familien. Lorte hjemmeside......FEDE BØSSE SIDE thumb|http://1957timecapsule.files.wordpress.com/2010/09/john-kennedy.jpg Politisk liv Kennedy havde før broderens død taget en uddannelse ved Harvard-universitetet og begyndte sin politiske karriere for det Demokratiske Parti. Faderen, Joseph Sr. Kennedy gjorde meget for at få hans søn anerkendt, blandt andet betalte han en stor sum penge til sønnens reklamekampagner. I 1946 lykkedes det JFK at blive indført i repræsentanternes Hus hvor han sad indtil 1952. herefter opstillede JFK til senatet hvori han sad fra 1953 til 1960. I 1960 var så året hvor JFK skulle vælges til at blive de forenede staters 35. præsident, og dette var det første præsidentvalg hvor tv havde en massiv indflydelse. Modkandidat for Republikanerne var Richard Nixon. Valget var tæt. Der blev over hele USA afgivet 69 millioner stemmer og John F. Kennedy vandt kun med et (millionerne taget i betragtning) lille antal stemmer. 120.000 stemmer mere end Richard Nixon, der havde været vicepræsident for Dwight D. Eisenhower de 8 foregående år. Teorier om attentatet Der er mange spekulationer om hvorvidt John F. Kennedy helt præcist døde og hvilket motiv dertil. Der findes mange teorier, nogen konspirations-teorier uden egentlige beviser, mens andre diskuterer antallet af skud der blev affyret under attentatet. Det grundlæggende spørgsmål Warren-reporten beskæftiger sig med, er hvorvidt Oswald Lee Harry havde nogen indblandet i sit drab. Herudover kommer spørgsmålet om motivet til drabet. Attentatet fandt sted den 22. november, 1963, hvor John F. Kennedy var ved at afslutte hans tur gennem Dallas på vej til en tale på Dallas Trade market. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_Kennedy Nedestående afsnit vil beskæftige sig med det optagede filmklip fra begivenheden den 22. november, 1963. JFK Assassination video proof Kilde: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q91RZko5Gw Filmen viser... ''- 1. teori'' En af de tilstedeværende i Dallas, Abraham Zapruder filmede præsidentens besøg. Han formåede derfor ved en tilfældighed, at indfange de affyrede skud og mordet på film. Filmen har været afgørende som bevis, da det tydeligt viser hændelsen. Også Warren-Kommisionen beskæftiger sig med filmklippet. Dette er ikke den eneste film der er af skyderiet, men det er den mest komplette. Filmen er blevet brugt under Warren-kommisionens høringer og er desuden blevet brugt til senere undersøgelser af mordet. Warren-kommisionen "Warren kommisionen" blev d. 29 november 1963 oprettet af præsident Lyndon B. Johnson. Denne kommision blev oprettet for at efterforske og undersøge mordet på præsident JFK og kommisionens formål var, at give Lyndon vurderinger vedrørende spørgsmål om mordet. Kommisionen måtte gerne indstøvne vidner og indhente dokumentation vedrørende undersøgelsen d. 13 december 1963. Kommisionen fik advokater, IRS agenter, én redaktør, én historiker, sekretærer og herudover var der embedsmænd fra Texas der der samarbejdede med kommisionen. Deres arbejde gik på, at gennemgå rapporter fra Federal Bureau of investigation, Department of state og secret service. Kommisionen fremlagde d 24 september 1964 deres rapport, og offentliggørelsen af rapporten udgjorde 26 bind af kommisionens hørringer. JFK's familie var meget rørt over hele situatíonen og over at folk gad at undersøge sagen nærmere. Kommissionens møder forholdte sig primært bag lukkede døre, men disse var dog ikke hemmelige møder. Hørringerne var lukkede for offentligheden,medmindre vindnet var opført under en anmodning om en åben hørring. - Mindre end et år efter Kennedys død havde kommissionen færdiggjort sit arbejde. Konklusionen var: at Lee Harvey Oswald havde myrdet præsident Kennedy og, at Oswald ikke havde været i ledtog med andre. Politiske konsekvenser efter JFK's død Efter Kennedys død blev vicepræsident Lyndon B. Johnson indsat som præsident. Jack Ruby (1921-67) Amerikansk natklubejer. Skød og dræbte præsident Kennedys formodede morder, Lee Harvey Oswald. Døde i fængsel i 1967. Øvrige konspirationsterorier Ifølge videnskab.dk, findes der mange forskellige teorier om, hvad der i virkeligheden skete på Dealey Plaza. Flere af teorierne er dybt forskellige, heribland, en teori om at Kennedys chaffør vendte sig om og skød Kennedy i hovedet. en anden teori der er langt mere intrigante, lyder på at mafiaen stod bag mordet med hjælp fra blandt andet efterrretningstjenesten CIA. Konspirationsteoretikerne løber i mange forskellige retninger, når de skal finde spor, der kan forklare deres teorier. De fleste er dog enige om, at hjemmevideoen, som er filmet af Abraham Zapruder sa Kennedy blev skudt, er et afgørende dokumentation. En ting der har været diskuteret, er hvorvidt kuglen rammer fra siden eller bagfra. på Zapruder-filmen ses det tydeligt at Kennedys hoved flyver bagud mod venstre da det dræbende skud rammer, men dette er en ulogisk bevægelse hvis, skuddet virkelig havde ramt præsidenten bagfra, hvor Lee Harvey Oswald, ifølge Warren-rapporten, sad med sin riffel på 5. sal. - Videnskabsfolk kan godt argumentere for, at bevægelsen er en naturlig reaktion på, at hjernen bliver blæst ud af forreste, højre del af hovedet. Men disse argumenter preller af på vores hverdagsviden. Her oplever man at når en persons hoved bliver skubbet i baghovedet, rykker hovedet forover. Kilder '- Kilder' Litteratur: http://www.1960erne.dk/vekennedymord.php http://da.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attentatet_p%C3%A5_John_F._Kennedy#HSCA-unders.C3.B8gelserne - Sammenligner teorier og opstiller den generelt oficielle holdning. http://www.archives.gov/research/jfk/warren-commission-report/ - Warren reporten, der sætter spørgsmålstegn til JFK’s død. 3 skud affyret. http://www.history-matters.com/archive/contents/hsca/contents_hsca_report.htm - HSCA Repport, der er delvist enige i Warren reporten http://videnskab.dk/kultur-samfund/det-20-arhundredes-storste-mordgade - to teorier Sammenligne billedlige beviser med kilder/rapporter. Sammenligning af film eller billeder af selve mordet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q91RZko5Gw - Film kilde http://www.nytimes.com/learning/general/onthisday/big/1122.html - Avisartikel fra dagen, hvor han blev dræbt - New York Times